brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Dwarf Spider Droid
Spider Droid Spider Droid |Accessories = |Years =2005, 2008, 2013, 2019 |Appearances =7258 Wookiee Attack 7670 Hailfire Droid and Spider Droid 75016 Homing Spider Droid }} A Dwarf Spider Droid was a droid created and used by the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. It had a blaster at the front, and four flexible legs. Description Since it's release in 2005 the Dwarf Spider Droid has been released 4 times, each with a different design and colour scheme. The original variant (2005) had a mostly blue colour scheme. The (2008) variant had a redesign, which included a change from blue to brown and an antenna on top, rather than on the back, The original blue variant had a light blue head, and there is a grey phone piece with two transparent orange studs at the end of the piece connecting onto the head, representing eyes. Behind the head is a black antenna, which is connected via a clip at the back of the head area. The head has the ability rotate around. Also, a laser gun is present in the body area which faces forward, and can be moved up and down. The spider droid has four legs with grey feet. In 2008, a brown variant of the droid was released. In this version, an antenna is present on top of the head, and the top section of the head is built out of a brown 'ball' that can move. There are four brown legs made from robot pieces present in the Exo-Force theme, and also used for MagnaGuard arms, and dark grey pieces commonly used as Battle Droid bodies are used as feet. The configuration of these legs gives the droid more movement than was available in the original variant. There is a black gun at the front with a long barrel attached below the head area, and the legs are joined onto the body by a black octagonal piece. This version of the Spider Droid has transparent red eyes. In 2013 a new, grey version of the Spider Droid was released with 75016 Homing Spider Droid. It is very similar to the previous brown version, but is made up of grey parts. This variant is very similar in design to the brown variant, but the legs have been redesigned and feature hinge pieces rather than robot arms. In 2019 we got a new spider droid in the 2019 20th anniversary set 75261 Clone Scout Walker. got a minor design with a new front cannon and new antenna piece, with a slight color-swap. We also got a clear piece underneath to hold the spider droid up. Background Spider droids were deployed by the Confederacy of Independent Systems in several battles, such as during the Battle of Kashyyyk, and the First Battle of Geonosis. Its primary weapon was a long blaster cannon which be used in a rapid-fire mode or as a high intensity blast that had a reduced rate of fire. Appearances * 7258 Wookiee Attack * 7670 Hailfire Droid and Spider Droid * 75016 Homing Spider Droid * 75261 Clone Scout Walker - 20th Anniversary Edition Gallery of Variants |img2=Spider Droid.jpg |txt2=Variant 2 |img3=Sw4e.PNG |txt3=Variant 3 }} See Also * Spider Droid (Disambiguation) External Links *Dwarf Spider Droid on the Star Wars wiki Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2005